


Tim goodman's Personal Diary

by WESTGATEOFMORIA



Series: 夏夜 [4]
Category: POKÉMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WESTGATEOFMORIA/pseuds/WESTGATEOFMORIA





	Tim goodman's Personal Diary

3月2日

今天是我第一次见到Harry，我名义上的父亲。我没想到他一直被超梦藏在皮卡丘里，也没想到他如此年轻、消瘦，戴着眼镜的模样很斯文，比我更像坐办公室的保险分析师，反正一点都不像出生入死的大侦探——真不晓得这两者到底哪一点更让我惊讶。  
他刚被超梦送回自己的身体时，软绵绵地蜷缩在地板上。老天，皮卡丘作证，我从没见过比他还好看的腿，经过长时间锻炼而显得线条流畅，肌肉紧实又不会过分粗壮，修长笔直，脚踝细瘦……额，有点恶心，那可是我老爸！他是个俊美的omega，在他的年龄段里绝对算冻龄，但也是我老爸！  
哎，看来我看的腿确实太少了，我以前都在干啥？不对，不能怪我，从小到大我一直忙着琢磨他在哪里、死没死、有没有跟别的alpha组建新家庭，哪有功夫看omega的腿啊？我连自己的腿都没怎么看过。这都是Harry的错！是他让我失去了一个正常的四处观赏omega长腿的少年时代，现在他被我多看几次就当补偿了吧。说真的，只不过是看看自己的老爸+在日记里赞美他，我又没犯法。

 

3月3日

我答应Harry留在莱姆市——事实上是我主动提出来的，住进他一直为我保留的房间里。他听到后差点哭了，借着扶眼镜的功夫勉强抑制住激动，他真的很高兴，一路上说个不停，连他刚搬进来时自己DIY书架砸了皮卡丘尾巴的事都说了三遍。哎，话比他还是皮卡丘的时候都多。  
但我很喜欢听他说话，甚至没觉得不耐烦，有点奇怪对不对？没有孩子会喜欢父母喋喋不休的唠叨，我也不例外，我可没喜欢过话多的人。但我就是愿意听，他的声音真动人，低沉磁性又柔和，偶尔还会偏过头期待地看着我、观察我的反应。之前我就注意到了，他有一双温柔的眼睛，即使藏在眼镜后边，我也能看到他眼里的光。好吧，写到这里又有点恶心了。谁让我十几年都没见过他了呢，夸夸他也没什么。

 

3月4日

有时候我也不知道我在想什么，他是我父亲，但我并不想叫他父亲。今天早上，我又坚持叫他Harry，他没拒绝，只是温柔地望着我，给我夹了一片培根，嘱咐我早点去警察局报道。他把攒下来的假期一次用掉了，在家清理之前还是皮卡丘时造成的满地狼藉，做好一日三餐把午饭放进便当盒里给我带着。  
他没表现出其他反应，但我知道他伤心了，不然他不会往三明治上挤那么多黄油。他就是那种古典爱情小说里会出现的温柔善良的omega，只是话更多、更爱开玩笑，长得更好看，腿也更修长。但我没法告诉他我不想叫他父亲的真正原因，因为我自己也不知道。

 

3月5日

我上班的第二天，工作依然简单繁琐，包括但不限于打印文件、复印文件、传递文件和整理文件。Harry还能再休两天假，现在我非常矛盾。一方面我期盼他赶紧回来，这样我就能跟他呆在一个办公室里了。有他和皮卡丘在，文件堆也能变得有趣；另一方面我希望他一直留在家里，回家后看见一盏为我而亮的灯和坐在桌前一边摸皮卡丘毛一边叼着笔看报纸的Harry是多么幸福的事啊！  
他会吹个口哨，就我进门时的疲惫模样开个玩笑，再帮我脱掉外衣挂在衣帽架上，皮卡丘也蹦蹦跳跳地跑过来抱住我——现在我完全听不懂它的“皮卡皮卡”什么意思，但我不怎么为此遗憾。Harry就像普通家庭的居家主夫，像他最不会成为的那种照顾家人生育孩子的omega，而我就像，就像他在外奔波忙碌的alpha。  
不，我怎么能是他的alpha？他是我父亲啊！也许，他早晚有一天会遇到除我母亲以外的alpha，他也愿意为他/她留在家里做家务，坐在桌前耐心地等他/她下班……他是莱姆市最厉害的宝可梦侦探，还有双好看的腿，他迟早会遇到那个人的。  
他不是我的omega，他只是我的父亲。

 

3月15日

最近情绪不好，懒得写日记。生活单调，除能和Harry一起工作、吃饭、办案外没什么特别。大概总和Harry在一起的缘故，我总做那种梦，梦里的对象一直是Harry，也只有Harry。  
今天凌晨我又做了那种梦，做贼心虚地起来洗床单时被Harry发现了。他打开房门，只穿了件浴袍，露出一双笔直的长腿。我没法把眼睛从他身上移开，而他温柔地笑：“要不要过来跟我聊聊？”我立刻又升旗了，吓得拿床单挡住下面，像被喷火龙追似地跑回房间，生怕他看出来我那点肮脏的小心思。  
我跟露西说了这件事，问她Harry什么意思，露西说我啥都不懂。

 

3月19日

突然之间，我的人生有了新目标和新任务，我要搞清楚Harry和吉田博士到底是什么关系！吉田博士凭什么比我还了解Harry？他为什么送Harry一盒抑制剂？正常同事会送omega抑制剂吗？送礼物的时候为什么要摸Harry的手？Harry为保护我，把家庭信息瞒得滴水不漏，为什么独独告诉他？为什么当初大家都认定由他来处理Harry的后事？  
如果我能听懂皮卡丘说什么就好了，这样我就能直接问它了。它跟随Harry最久，它什么都知道。

 

3月20日

我不能直接问他，就去问皮卡丘了。虽然它听不懂我我也听不懂它，但我相信它能理解我内心的感受。它果然超级聪明，皮卡皮卡了一通后给我指了指Harry书桌上的一张纸条，上面写了短短几行地址。我对莱姆市没有Harry那么熟悉，但几天来整理档案可不是白干的，我清楚地记得那地址是一家只对人类开放的酒吧，alpha付钱，omega免费。  
好了，现在我知道Harry和吉田博士一起去了一家，我一点都不生气，更不嫉妒，我只是平静地将这一发现写进了日记。我太平静了，一个感叹号都没用。Harry是我父亲，即使他对我有再大的性魅力，也只不过是遗传性吸引的副作用而已。我不会在乎Harry跟谁去了哪里，更不在乎他们会在那里做什么。我一点都不在乎。

 

3月21日

我的天！今天我在露西公寓的沙发上醒过来时差点就跳楼逃跑了，她和可达鸭像看废柴一样看着我，可达鸭的表情比她正常多了。露西说我不会想知道昨晚发生了什么的，把我吓得几乎窒息。  
等我听她说完，哎，我还是窒息了比较好。原来昨晚她为了调查可能存在的人体器官出售交易去了酒吧，她看见我进去后想找我帮忙，一路跟着我，我一路跟着Harry。她说当我看见穿着和周围环境格格不入的白衬衫卡其裤跳舞而吸引了大批alpha注意的Harry时，我就像个气炸的河豚，我直接推搡开人群冲向他，抓住他的手往外拉。Harry还假装不认识我，不停地挣扎，还喊了一个渡边之类的陌生日本名。  
一时间所有人都在起哄，喊着“get a room”，我把Harry搂在怀里，让他们离他远点。这时吉田博士终于从人群中挤出来，他戴了歌剧魅影的半截面具，打扮得像个日本浪人，一拳打在我胸口。  
好吧，但这不能解释我为什么意识模糊记忆像被抽掉了一样 。露西继续鄙视地看着我，她说她在Harry的暗示下拖走了我，可我不知道为什么特别伤心，坚持要去另外一家酒吧喝酒。我一边喝一边跟河童划拳，输了一百多刀——这世界太疯狂，河童都能赢我钱了，然后因为酒劲太大断片了。  
我这辈子都没有这么丢人过，就像觉得我遭受的打击还不够大一样，露西接着说，Harry来过一次电话，等我醒了，他要跟我好好谈谈。大概我魂飞魄散、呆滞伤心的表情实在有些可（丑）怜（陋），露西大发慈悲地补充：“你还记得一周前你问我的那件事吗？你还想知道Harry到底什么意思吗？”

 

3月22日

Harry像以前等我回家时一样坐在书桌前，他换了居家服，灯光给他的轮廓镀上一层暧昧的昏黄。皮卡丘本来趴在他肩上打哈欠，看见我进门，突兀地竖起耳朵作出凶狠模样，不知道我哪里得罪了它。Harry摸摸它的下巴，催它回屋。  
我走到他面前，他温柔地仰头看我，眼哐微红，说着俏皮话：“酒量太不像我，幸好遗传了我借酒撩妹的功夫。”  
我头一次在他面前发火，非常混蛋地肆意散发信息素压制他：“我们可不是你和吉田那种关系！”  
他不自在地动了动身体：“看来我们都对彼此有些误解。”他还想说些什么，但我没给他机会，我很喜欢听他的声音，但不是现在。我直接用吻盖住他不停开合的唇。他的身体在我怀里颤抖，但屈从于信息素的作用，无力挣扎，无法抵抗。在此之前我从没和别人这么亲密过，可我无师自通地学会了固定住他的头，学会了用舌头撬开他顽固的牙齿，还学会了一边撕咬他温热的唇瓣一边抚摸他十数年来都隐藏在抑制贴下的腺体。  
等我们分开时，他已经完全沉醉其中，恋恋不舍地用唇舌挽留，扬起头追随着我。紧接着他才想到我们的关系，羞耻又愤怒地扬起手。我也没给他打我、推开我、用盔甲包裹自己的机会，我在他的注视下脱掉T恤，解开了他居家服的衣带：“Harry，如果你不愿意，你可以推开我。”

 

3月23日

我终于知道我为什么不肯叫Harry父亲了，或许从一开始，我就只把他当作我的omega。  
我想和他和皮卡丘一起当侦探，一起保护宝可梦和人类和谐的共生。我想永远留在莱姆市，在这个童话乌托邦里，所有奇形怪状的人都能按照自己的方式生活，即使是标记了生物学上的父亲的男孩也不例外。


End file.
